danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Upload (Powder Game)
This article is about the Powder Game and Powder Game 2 feature. For the Logi Box feature, see Upload (Logi Box). .]] Uploading is a feature in Powder Game and Powder Game 2, used to publish in-game creations to be viewed and rated by others, exclusive to those with a Dan-Ball account. There is a total of 50-upload limit for every 12 hours (except for the Japanese section in Powder Game, where the limit is 60) - in other words, one can only upload if the 50th or the 60th newest upload is at least 12 hours old. Uploading method #Create something in Powder Game or Powder Game 2. #Press the "Upload" button. #Enter the title of the creation. #Press OK and the creation will be uploaded if it does not break the 50(60)-upload limit. *As there are lots of people uploading to the server, the upload limits are usually reached quickly. It is recommended to use the Get-Set feature to save the upload in a document first so players can have their creation ready at any time. To see when uploading is ready, go to the Save Data page and look at when that the 10th(20th) upload in page 3 is uploaded. Note that the time is in Japanese time zone. Common problems There are several reasons why a user may not be able to upload. * The user isn't registered. ** Register an account. * Ad-blocking software may interfere with the uploading process. ** Most of these cases are on Powder Game 2 where the upload appears as an error. Either disable the ad-blocking software or give the Get-Set code to another trusted registered user to upload. * There are 50 uploads within 12 hours. ** This has not happened recently, but if so, wait until the 12 hours has passed (Japanese time zone) and try again. * A message saying "Please Carefully Created" appears, preventing upload. ** This was implemented to deter poor uploads. If this message appears, it means that the uploader clicked fewer than fifty times on the screen. * The user may have lost their Internet connection. ** Try again after reconnecting to the Internet. * A message saying "Author only" appears, preventing upload. ** Players are not allowed to upload from another player's upload. ** On Powder Game 2, using someone else's Get-Set code for an upload is also prohibited. ** Go back to the original Powder Game Page. ** If on Powder Game 2, add something to the upload, erase it, and then re-paste it. * The user may not have Java, or no Java Plugin, meaning the game itself won't function. ** Try the HTML5 version. ** Install/update Java, or go to your settings and check the Java plugin. * A message saying "1 time in 1 days only" appears, preventing upload. ** Players are not allowed to upload twice in the same day, Japanese time zone. * The length of the title exceeds 20 characters. ** Try abbreviating parts of the title or shortening it. * No error appears, but the upload doesn't appear in the save data. ** Make sure that no profanity was used in the title, or that filtered words don't appear in between other words. ** Players are not allowed to upload creations with "Vote" in the title. This was implemented to deter vote scams. Save Data Save data is the page where players can search for other peoples' uploads. The four most recent uploads are also shown underneath the game client. To search for uploads made by specific uploaders, players can enter the name of the uploader into the search field. Main article: 'Save Data' Other options *Directly below the game screen, there are 2 links which can lead playes to see the most voted uploads in the last week/month. *The "User Ranking" shows the users who gets the most votes from all of his/her uploads overall and in the last month. *The "Similar Work" allows players to report uploads which are suspected to be copying others' uploads. Signature 's signature]] Some uploaders place small pixel art signature (also often known as a "logo") in their uploads, usually in corner of play field (an example is on the right). In the majority of cases these pictures are made from elements which don't react with each other, as otherwise the signature would be destroyed after pressing start. Common uploads The following are common uploads: *First upload *Pixel art *Makeshift guns *Player courses *Idea uploads *Buildings *Physics examples (ex. tsunamis) *R.I.P uploads *Introductions to Powder Game/specific elements *Menu updates *Base defend *Ball courses *Volcano upload *Remakes of certain games or levels *Glitches *Technology/machines * Vote scams See also *Category:Powder Game upload types Category:Powder Game Category:Powder Game 2 Category:Powder Game upload types